wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Wedding
Gay Wedding is the fifth episode of Superjail! season 2, and is the first episode to heavily feature the Gay Inmates duo (Jean and Paul) in starring roles, as well as giving them their official names. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A married couple stand by Niagara Falls. The groom is about to take a picture, but Jacknife grabs their camera and orders them to hand over the money. The groom gets out his wallet, but both newlyweds are kicked over the railing. Jacknife runs away, knocking over and beating up other people in his way. Two policemen speed after him on Segways, but Jacknife manages to evade them by hiding in a barrel. A fat man on a scooter then bumps into the barrel, causing it to roll and break through a railing, plummeting down the waterfall. Jacknife sinks past corpses of others who have drowned in the falls. He then sees a beer can attached to a fishing hook and drinks from it, but the hook catches him by the lip. Jailbot is revealed to also be underwater, and he strips Jacknife of his clothing, followed by his flesh. Jacknife's skeleton floats off in the water, as the rest of him gets stuffed into a tuna tin. Jailbot carries the tin off to Superjail while onlookers cheer. Main Story An inmate sends a letter, attached to a rat, out of his cell. The rat crawls out to the prison yard and up another inmate's leg, but the inmate eats the rat. He throws the letter (in the form of an airplane) all the way to the laundry room. An inmated buried in the laundry passes it to one with a cart, who places it in a book and on top of a license plate on a conveyor belt. Another inmate retrieves the letter, but has his hand crushed. He uses his other hand to send it through a vent, which lands in cafeteria slop. A lunch lady scoops it on to a burger, and an inmate carries it off to pass along the table. But Alice intercepts the letter and beats one of the inmates for "passing notes in class". She opens it, to find that it's a wedding invitation. The Warden realizes that the the gay inmates are getting married. Alice is mad that she didn't get invited and tosses the desk through a window, injuring a creature outside in the process. The Warden suggests that their invites were lost in the mail, but Jared nervously attempts to explain that Jean and Paul wanted their ceremony to be private. The Warden and Alice then realize that Jared knew about the wedding all along, while Jared begs them to not get involved. He opens up the wedding book about Jean and Paul, and reminds the Warden of what it was like before the two had gotten together. In a flashback, we see that Jean was the leader of the "Purple Pythons" gang, while Paul was the leader of the "Double Rainbows". Jared mentions that both gangs were the most brutal that the jail had ever seen. The two gangs are shown fighting, with their moves combined with dance choreography. Jared then explains that Jean and Paul met in a Level C bathroom and had learned that they were each others' secret partners through the bathroom's "glory hole", which caused them to disband their gangs and fall for each other. Jared states that "True love conquered all" and thinks of it as a pleasant story, but Alice throws the book out the window, angry that she isn't a bridesmaid for the wedding. The Warden states his plan to "rescue" the wedding. The inmates prepare for a wedding in the shower room, but are interrupted by the Warden, who comes crashing in on his green winged centaur-creature. Jared attempts to explain, but the Warden and Alice both state their plans to help with the wedding, Alice mentioning that she'll add "feminine charm" (while spitting snot up on an inmate's head). An annoyed Paul attempts to object to the Warden's plans, but the Warden declares himself the "best man". A fantasy sequence is then shown of the Warden's wedding idea, which is a giant circus performance in an arena, as well as a giant cake. The Warden figures the wedding will be so grand that God would approve, while Alice adds her idea to piss him off with the "wettest, wildest" bachelor party (while grinding against Jean and sticking his head into her breasts). The Warden then declares the wedding postponed, so that he and Alice can plan the festivities. Alice shoves Jean and Paul into the dressing room, where the Warden shows off purple tuxedos for the two to wear. Jared then tries to warn the Warden that those are Jean's old gang colors, but is interrupted by Alice, wearing a revealing outfit idea for Paul: "Bras old, veils news, thongs borrowed, skirts blue". The Warden adds that he also brought along their parents for the wedding, as Jailbot smashes through a wall and drops Paul's parents to the ground. Paul is overjoyed to see his family, while Jared panics and reminds the Warden that Jean was imprisoned for stabbing his father. Jean's father angrily states he has no son, causing Jean to strangle and beat him to a bloody pulp (while Jacknife manages to sneak away). The Warden and Alice then demonstrate a motorcycle ride through a dangerous course, meant for the two men to exchange their rings at. Jean and Paul however, are unamused by the idea. They are then quickly escorted off to their bachelor party. The Warden appears on a stage, welcoming the other inmates to the bachelor party. He offers them beer, but adds that it's "root beer" (to their disappointment). He then introduces some "exotic dancers", which turn out to be men dancing the Cossack, who get the root beer mugs hurled at them. The Warden then offers "deep-throating", which turns out to be a few men in spandex swallowing swords. An inmate sarcastically wonders if a "flame-eater" is next. Ash, dressed in a costume and holding sticks of fire, hears the comment and sobs. Nicky then spikes some root beer with liquor, giving the other men the idea to do the same, which raises their enjoyment of the show. Jared is then handed the spiked root beer and spits his out, realizing there's been a sabotage. He contacts Jailbot to let him know there's alcohol being served, but the connection is shut off by Alice, who tells her "ladies" (another group of inmates) that they won't be communicating with the men. Paul feels that Jean has become spineless, though Lord Stingray says that the last thing he'd need in his harem would be an "uppity concubine". Alice adds that all men suck, and explains that she'll be making more slaves for that night. She starts to dance with one of the male strippers, and Paul joins in with another. Back at the first party, the Warden introduces the "Party Bus", which drives into the room and crushes a number of inmates. The others all pile into the bus, and the Warden drives it through the wall into the next room, which Alice's party is taking place in. Jean then spots Paul engaged in a sexual act with a male stripper and becomes furious. The two then argue over his cheating, Paul insisting that he wouldn't have gone for the stripper if Jean had "grown balls". He throws off his ring, and Jean throws off his in turn. The other partygoers fall silent for a beat, before immediately resuming their wild activity. Paul tearfully stares at the photographs in his cell, while his former gang members try to cheer him up and suggest that he shank Jean and get over him. The Double Rainbows suggest they start by killing Jean's friends like the "good old times". Meanwhile, the Purple Pythons members also suggest to Jean that he should kill his ex, though he doesn't like the idea. One member then realizes that the Double Rainbows are calling them out. Around the same time, Jared enters the Warden's office to find the aftermath of what appears to be a drunken orgy. He orders everyone out, and Alice rouses, shoving the Warden off of her and hoping that they didn't have sex. Jared yells that they have a bigger issue and shows them the carnage going on outside, where both gangs have reunited to slaughter each other. As explosions go on, Jared explains that the war is back on because of the break-up and that it's their fault. The Warden then realizes that they've ruined love, but figures that if Jean and Paul fell in love once, that they can do it again if the magic is recreated. He tells Alice to get the lunch-lady, but Alice points out that she choked on her own vomit. The Warden then adds that it's up to Alice and Jared to make sloppy-joes. The two inmate gangs continue to fight in the cafeteria. Jean and Paul spot each other and rush to kill, but the gangs are broken up by the sound of the lunch bell. The inmates become thrilled at the piles of sloppy joes, and start grabbing them. Jean attempts to get one, but has his hand smashed by Alice, who hands him a different one on a plate. Jared also switches out the sloppy joe that Paul is about to consume. The two gangs then resume beating each other up, but Jean and Paul find themselves confronted with gastrointestinal distress and run off. Alice smiles and shows off a giant barrel of "Astro-Lax" laxatives. Paul rushes into a stall and starts to have diarrhea, but is relieved that he had found the place. Jean has his own diarrhea attack in the neighboring stall, but then recognizes Paul as being in the other. Paul in turn recognizes Jean and peers through the glory hole at him, as he continues to defecate. He asks if Jean got a new tattoo, but Jean explains that someone had tried to gouge his eye out with a pen. They realize that their bathroom situation brings back memories, and express the idea of starting over (as they continue experiencing diarrhea). Jean slips Paul his ring through the glory hole. Paul then produces another ring and sticks it in his mouth, ready to slip it through the hole at Jean. A censor bar covers up the scene, while the Superjail staff look on from above the stall. Jared pronounces the two as "husband and husband". The Warden is about to tell them to kiss, but witnesses their sexual acts and figures that that'll work. The Purple Pythons and Double Rainbows gang members wait outside the stalls, ready to attack each other, but the Warden turns on a light, transforming the bathroom into a brightly-colored wedding hall. The Warden then introduces "The Gays", who walk out, kissing. The gang members stop their fighting, and Jailbot morphs into a carriage for the two. A Double Rainbow member sprays "Just Gaymarryed" on the back, while other inmates tie weapons for the carriage to drag along. The Warden and Alice then direct Jean and Paul into their honeymoon cell, the other inmates applauding and looking on. Jared expresses that the scene is romantic, and Warden adds that forced confinement is the best symbol of marital bliss. He orders Jared to stick around, and goes on to add that true love is inescapable, and that it smothers, contains, and imprisons a man's instincts to run wild and free. He figures that if Cupid is an enemy of freedom, then he must be a friend of Superjail. The Warden feels choked up, while Jared is ready to vomit. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *The Doctor (non-speaking cameo) *Jean and Paul *Numerous other inmates, including Ash, Bird and Gary, Nicky, and Lord Stingray *Janice (non-speaking) *The Purple Python and Double Rainbow gangs Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Joe Croson, Adam Modiano *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Dave McGrath, Shannon Prynoski *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Elliot Byrne, Joe Cappabianca, Mike Carlo, Kevin Hand, Richard Mather, Ian Miller, Albert M. Pardo, Smo, James Sugrue, Mirela Toncheva, Paul Villeco *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Zan Czyzewski, Anneli Strassler, Kimberly Weiner, Gabe Pinto, Yanise Cabrera, Nancy Chung, Nigel Clark, Sara Ho, Jessica Honore, Justin Irizarry, Liat Koren, John Lee, Andrew Scherman, Greg Yagolnitzer *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Rafael Carrasco, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith, Daniel Guana *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Felipe Salazar, Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Lauren Hecht, Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Felipe Salazar, Lauren Hecht *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *Lord Stingray: Eric Bauza *Paul, Ash, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, others: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *Jean and Paul receive their official names starting with this episode. They were previously unnamed in the series, although interviews had referred to them collectively as "The Gay Inmates". Christy Karacas named the two after a friend of his, a painter named Jean-Paul. Their surnames in the episode are also puns of "Gay". *The Twins do not appear for about three episodes, starting with this one, although they are seen in one of the photos taken in an "Outer World" gag. *License plates seen on the conveyor belt: "KAYLMN8R", "JOE-LMN8R", "TOMZPROBE", "IH8U2". *The tuna tin containing Jacknife reads "Solid White Trash: Jacknife", and notes that he's "packed in grease". *Jean and Paul's photo collection includes: **Jean dressed up as Jailbot, while Paul is dressed as the Warden. **Jean and Paul shanking a man together. **The two busting through a wall. **The two in their “Wolf” and “Bunny” uniforms from the pilot episode. **Paul chasing Jean through the shower room and slapping him with a towel. **Jean weight-lifting, with Paul balancing atop the weights. **Paul dressed as a lion, with Jean riding on top of him. **Both dressed in S&M gear. *Portions of the episode censored in the TV airings include: **Alice grinding against Jean atop the birthday cake (blurred out) **Paul grinding against a stripper at a bachelor party (obscured by a black censor box) **Paul's mouth with Jean's ring in it, shown through the glory hole (obscured by censor box) *One of the strippers at the bachelor party, a man with black hair streaked with blue, is modeled after the animator Smo (Thomas Sebastian Smolenski). *On the commentaries for the episode, Karacas and Warbrick admit that the explosions in the gang fight were recycled from Lord Stingray Crash Party. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2